Peripheral arterial disease (PAD) is an underdiagnosed manifestation of systemic atherosclerosis and is associated with significant clinical mortality and complications such as stroke, lower extremity amputation, and death, it is critical to gain new understandings of the disease process from different clinical perspectives to design and implement new treatment strategies and means of disease prevention. Vascular surgeons are at the interface between patient care and fundamental and translational research. Translational research is a multidimensional process in which there is a dynamic communication between the clinician and the basic scientist. At Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine, we have the ideal environment to train the next generation of vascular clinician-scientist. The primary goal of this training grant is to increase the number of clinician-scientists interested in vascular disease. This two-year program will be the foundation for these trainees to gain the requisite research experience to later apply for K08/K23 mentored funding. This is a mentored research training experience for residents in general surgery and vascular surgery within a seamless multidisciplinary research environment. The key to this mentored research training program is the development of the individualized training plan by the mentor and trainee. The mentor and the trainee will decide on a research training program, perform a needs assessment, and set specific goals and objectives. Then specific instructional methods and materials will be developed by the mentor. The trainee will then work alongside the mentor in the lab or office, depending upon the trainee's area of interest. Trainees may select one of several tracks or a combination of tracks that meets their ultimate research objectives and interests, including (1) vascular biology with a basic science emphasis, (2) clinical research including outcome studies, (3) biomedical devices in partnership with the Department of Biomedical Engineering, or (4) an integrated program designed by the trainee and his/her mentors. The strength of this program lies in its breadth and flexibility. Our goal is to match the research interest of the trainee to mentors, coursework, seminars, meetings, and a research plan that will collectively provide the experience necessary to launch a successful career as a physician scientist.